Choosing Fate
by martialartist816
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Like I said, this will have more chapters. The bulk of the story is fluffy, so sorry if you don't like that. So here it goes. Chapter 1. Hope you like it :)

* * *

**Background:** _Two years after winning the war, Team Avatar went their separate ways to fulfill the rest of their lives. Sokka, Katara, and Suki are living in the Southern Water Tribe adjusting to life as royals. Also, Katara and some waterbenders from the North are rebuilding the tribe. Zuko is getting used to being Fire Lord with his uncle Iroh as his personal consultant and ambassador for the Fire Nation. Aang and Toph are traveling together, showing the Avatar to the world and keeping the peace. They've also sort of adopted the three-year-old named Hope, whose parents died of pneumonia shortly after the war ended. Toph shows surprising motherly instincts. Aang and Katara have ended their relationship so they could tend to their separate responsibilities._

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Toph huffs with an exasperated sigh. "You know I hate the city…" Aang shrugs his shoulders innocently.

"Hey, you agreed to come," he says. "You don't have to, you know." Toph glances at his general direction, and then motions towards the small person holding her hand.

"And leave _her_ fatherless?" she says in a hushed tone, referring to Hope. "You know we can't do that." Aang stays silent for a moment before saying, "You mean you see us as parents?"

Toph hopes he didn't notice her face flush. "Well, if we won't look after her, who will?"

"You're right." Toph can hear the smile in his voice. "But we're still going to Ba Sing Se. They need me."

"What for exactly?" Toph asks. Aang doesn't answer.

A high-pitched, cheerful laugh rises above the sound of the howling wind. Hope holds her arms out like a reptile-bird as Appa glides through the clear blue sky. Toph tries her best to keep the little girl seated in the flying bison's saddle. Every time Hope has flown, which has been almost every day for about six months, she has reacted like it was her first time in the air, screaming with joy and bouncing around so much it has Toph worried that she'll fall out.

"We're almost there!" Aang shouts over the loud wind and child. Toph sighs in relief and holds Hope close to her.

Appa touches down right in front of Team Avatar's old Ba Sing Se estate house. Some residents on the street stop and gape at the giant fuzzy monster as two teens with a child slide off its back.

Aang speeds through the house, unpacking their few belongings and catches Toph smiling at nothing. He approaches her silently and folds his arms.

"I thought you said you didn't like this place," he says with a smug tone. Toph jumps slightly, not having heard Twinkle Toes enter the room. She puts on a smile just as smug and says, "I don't. But I never said anything about this house." She opens her arms, gesturing around the room.

"So you like this house?" Aang asks rhetorically. Toph rolls her cloudy eyes.

"I love this house." She feels Aang's mood darken for a moment, as if he has thought of something he'd rather not think about. He lays his hand gently on her cheek, just the pads of his fingers touching her. Toph's first instinct is to slap his hand away, but she remains motionless.

"I have to go." His voice is barely a whisper.

"Where?" Toph asks, even though she knows the answer.

"The Earth King has asked to see me personally." There is almost an apologetic tone in his words. "But that's all I can tell you, as I said before." Hope rushes into the room, crashing right into Toph's legs.

"What do I care if you talk to the Earth King?" she asks, doing her best to mask her disappointment. "It's probably boring political junk, anyway." Without waiting for Aang's response, she takes Hope's hand and leads her away, promising berry cookies and tea parties. It takes all her willpower to not return to the room.

"Where did Aang go?" Hope asks randomly while they were playing "house".

"He just has some work to do," Toph replies with a sigh. "He'll be back soon… I think." Hope keeps her gaze on the small ceramic tea set she's been playing with.

"Okay, Mommy." Toph freezes instantly. A heart wrenching pain in her gut brings tears to her eyes. Mommy? She holds the little girl as the tears quietly slide down her cheeks.

One day, as Aang returns from yet another meeting with the Earth King, he strides into the house happily.

"Hey, Toph," he says. "How was your day?"

"Fine," she answers coldly, irritation lacing her voice.

"What's the matter?" Aang asks innocently. Toph turns rapidly, glaring at where she suspects his face to be.

"Oh, I don't know," she says a little too sarcastically. "What could be the matter when I can spend day after day in this house with nothing to do? By the way, how's the Earth King? You spend so much time with him, it's like you're his best friend." He voice rose with each sentence.

"That's no fair," Aang retorts just as loudly. "He needs me for a very important mission!"

"You've been seeing the guy every day for a month! When are you actually going on this 'mission?'" Toph feels a change in his mood when he doesn't say anything right away. He steps closer and reaches for her but she backs up.

"I can't tell you anything about it. I gave the king my word." He's quieter now.

"So your loyalty to him is more important to your loyalty to me?" Aang is silent for a while again.

"You're right," he says with a sigh. "You mean way more to me than he does. Forgive me?" He makes another move toward her, but, again, she evades him. She turns to hide her slight blush.

"Whatever." And she walks out of the house.

Fuming, Toph randomly stomps her way into a local market. Her tense posture clashes with the elegance of the pale green kimono she's wearing. Lost in angry thoughts, she doesn't notice that she's being followed.

* * *

Angrily, Aang kicks the bedside table in his room. It flies into the wall and shatters instantaneously. He was so stupid! Toph was the only one in the group that cared enough to stay with him. Sure, the others had responsibilities, but they seemed too caught up in them that they didn't even write. He knew Toph was easily upset, and he had to be careful with her. Beneath her tough attitude, she was someone who needed to be cared for. Someone extremely sensitive. He had to find a way to show her he cared. He had already lost Katara. He wouldn't lose his earthbending friend, too. Aang left the house with a determined glint in his eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Tell me what you think. Should I continue writing this? What do you think about Toph and Aang adopting Hope? It's going to be hard to go from here; this is the longest fanfic I've planned to finish.

I hope you liked Chapter 1. #2 coming soon... if you want it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This is a short chapter. Sorry. :/

* * *

After ten minutes of walking around aimlessly, Toph finally comes to a stop in an alley. She's never been to this part of the market before. Her feet seek out a way back to where she was familiar with, and eventually, she finds the right path to town. Just before the alley opens up to the market place, a person is standing in her way.

"Excuse me," Toph says to the stranger with more manners than her norm. He doesn't respond. Instead, he laughs and advances toward her. Toph backs away as he draws closer. Now, her feet notice they aren't the only two in the alley, and the others are coming towards her as well. Her heart quickens as she realizes the trouble she's gotten into.

"A pretty young noble lady like yourself shouldn't be wandering around all by her lonesome. Especially a blind one," the stranger in front of her says. His tone is anything but concerned. "What's a fragile thing like you doing here alone, anyway?"

"Just getting some food for my pet rabbit-cat," Toph lies.

"How sweet. I think you could use some help. Don't you agree, friends?" The other men in the alley chuckle evilly in response. They begin closing in on her.

"No, I think I'll manage," Toph says with a wicked grin. As she says the last words, one of the men makes a move to grab her. Of course, Toph sees him coming. She sends him flying with a well-placed rock to his chest. The other men freeze in surprise but recover quickly.

They come at her one-by-one, only to be pushed back by boulders. Toph can tell these men aren't really skilled in fighting, because they make sloppy mistakes. She easily defends herself from their feeble attacks, playing with them, really.

"You guys done warming up yet?" Toph goads after an exaggerated yawn. Some men grumble in frustration as they try to think of ways to get a good angle on her. One man succeeds.

From the top of a building bordering the alley, he jumps off swinging his cruddy dagger. Toph didn't see him coming. Her stomach sinks when she hears a desperate voice scream, "Toph! No!"

A sudden burst of wind reaches her as she hears someone crash into a trash bin on the opposite side of the alley.

"Aang?" she guesses. A few feather-light footsteps approach her, confirming it was her airbending companion.

"Are you okay?" he asks. His voice is extremely frantic. Toph nods.

"Just a little… shaken. Thanks, Aang."

"Well, would you look at that," one of the men snidely remarks. "The Avatar has come to rescue his girlfriend. So touching."

"You picked the wrong person to mess with," Aang say harshly. Toph flinches at his ferocity. With a swift movement, Aang unleashes fire in all directions. The men back away, realizing their error. An instant later, Toph is scooped up in the Avatar's arms, and he shoots into the air, landing on a rooftop.

Aang doesn't release Toph until they're a few blocks away. His strong arms set her down and wrap themselves around her waist. She's still breathing heavily into his chest, and she's shaking slightly. The fact that she almost died has sunk in. The small earthbender places her arms around Aang's neck, and they stay still for a while.

"Thank you," Toph says again, but Aang doesn't respond. Toph is all-too-aware of his lips resting on her shoulder, radiating warmth to the skin beneath them. "You saved my life."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asks tentatively. Toph steps back from their embrace, feeling a strange urge to hold him again.

"Yes, it does," she says with a smile. Aang takes her hand and leads her back to the house.

* * *

**AN: **Tell me what you think. Also, should Aang be able to heal? I know so far we've only seen women who can heal, but does that mean men can't?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **a longer chapter to compensate for the last one. hope you like it, and tell me what you think :)

* * *

A happy giggle followed by a booming laugh comes from the Ba Sing Se house. Toph gets a surprise when she finds Hope and former General Iroh playing tea party in the living room. She turns to Aang for an explanation.

"I ran into Iroh just after I left the house to look for you. He watched over Hope while I was gone," the airbender explains.

"It is nice to see you again, Toph," Iroh greets cheerfully. Toph can't help but smile and hug the old man. "It's been a long time."

Something tugs on Toph's sleeve. "Hope," she says, "Are you having fun with Uncle Iroh?"

Nodding vigorously, she says, "He let me use _real_ tea for the tea party." Toph laughs genuinely.

"Yes, Uncle does love his tea."

"If you don't mind, young lady," Iroh inquires Hope, "I have to speak with Aang and Toph alone. Will you take care of this for me?" He hands her a tiny doll dressed in Fire Nation clothes. The little girl squeals and runs into her room with the new toy. When she is gone, Iroh motions the teens to the study, a room Aang and Toph barely use.

They each take a seat on slightly dusty cushions, and Iroh distributes tea for each of them.

"So, is this about…?" Aang's voice trails off, but Iroh understands the question and nods. Toph lets out and aggravated sigh as it seems she's still left in the dark.

"I'm getting really tired of the secrets around here," she says. "Why do you want me here if I don't know what's going on?"

"You haven't told her yet?" Iroh asks Aang, surprised. Aang shakes his head. "Then by all means, enlighten our earthbender."

With a sigh, Aang spills the truth. "When we got here, I didn't know why the Earth King wanted to see me. His letter sounded urgent, so I dragged us here right away. On the first day, he told me that there are threats in the Fire Nation." Toph's head snaps up.

"Threats? What do you mean?" she asks, fearing the answer.

"Generals and commanders in the Fire Nation aren't happy that Zuko took the throne," Aang explains. "In their eyes, they've been cheated when they lost the war. Being ruled by a nineteen-year-old adds insult to injury, so to speak. Small uprisings started about half a year ago. Back then, they've been able to be suppressed, but the rebels are growing stronger." Aang pauses as his voice gets shaky. He takes a deep breath and continues.

"They want to kill Zuko and re-start the war." Toph takes in an involuntary gasp.

"That's awful. What can we…" she pauses, her expression changing from fearful to determined. "We have to go there and stop it. We'll kick their sorry butts." Aang's eyes shine with pride. The fifteen-year-old's courage never ceases to amaze him.

"I'm here to escort you to the Fire Nation, where you will help Zuko regain peace," Iroh says.

"When do you want us to leave?" Aang asks.

"As soon as next week."

Toph hears the mugger's voice screeching on his way down from the top of the building. He draws closer and closer with each second, but it's like he's in slow motion. Toph's rooted to her spot, unable to move or earthbend, as the man descends on her with a shiny blade. She hears the slice of steel in the air as he swings the dagger at her head. An instant before the cold metal pierces her skin, she bolts upright, screaming.

A warm hand is laid on her arm as she tries to calm down.

"Shhh, Toph, it's okay," a soothing voice croons. It's Aang. He's kneeling beside her bed, whispering calming things into her ear. Once she calms down a bit, he shifts so he's sitting on the bed holding her sweaty body. "It was just a dream. I'm here now."

Toph is shaking terribly, and a soft tear rolls down her face. Aang's cool cheek is pressed on her forehead. She tries hard to relax, reeling from the terror of her nightmare.

After a few moments, Aang helps her lay back down, and then gets up to leave.

"Wait," Toph says almost desperately, grabbing his wrist. "Stay." After a pause, the Avatar obliges and slides between the sheets with her. His arms automatically wrap around her, and she lets out a shaky, but contented, sigh. She hand lies on his bare chest, and his lips are pressed to her hair. Instantly, she's calm and drifts back into sleep.

Golden sunlight streams into Toph's bedroom. Birds chirp outside happily, waking her up. With a quiet groan, she tries to fall back asleep, feeling strangely at peace despite the nightmare last night.

A soft breath reaches her face and causes Toph to remember she's not alone in her bed. Moving slowly as to not wake Aang, she props herself up on one elbow, but winces from a sudden pain. Aang stirs, hearing a gasp, and opens his eyes to see Toph rubbing her shoulder.

"You're hurt," he establishes in a whisper. It's not a question. Toph only turns toward him, not saying anything. By the way his breath softly reaches her cheeks, she can tell he's close to her. Very close. She feels her face heating and sits up all the way.

"I'm fine." She attempts to brush the conversation away with a swipe of her hand. Aang grabs her elbow gently when she tries to stand. Without a word from either of the two, the airbender pulls her sleeve, causing the collar of the silky nightgown to fall off her shoulder. Aang takes in a sharp breath at what he sees.

"Is it that bad?" Toph asks.

"It's a bruise," he states. "A big one." So she got hurt yesterday by one of the muggers after all. "I think I can heal it."

A moment later, Toph is sitting in a hard chair in her room. The sleeve of the nightgown is still down, exposing her black and blue shoulder. She hears Aang reenter the room with barely audible footsteps. He's carrying a bowl of water.

"This won't hurt at all," he promises as he stakes a waterbending stance. Cool liquid covers Toph's shoulder. She barely feels it against her skin, but she can definitely notice how fast Aang's heart is beating.

In an instant, the water is removed, and Toph raises her hand to inspect the injury. It's still painful when she touches it, but less so than it was when she woke up. Aang growls in frustration as he sees he didn't succeed the way he wanted to.

"It's better," Toph says encouragingly.

"No, it's not!" the airbender grumbles. "It's still there." He sinks to the ground, resting his head on his knees. "I'll never master healing."

"Hey," Toph says. "Look at it. What color is it?"

"A sickly yellow."

"Yeah, and five minutes ago, it was purple." Aang only mumbles something unintelligible. "The healing worked. Sure, maybe it's not all the way gone, but it's better than it was before, right? I know you'll figure it out eventually."

"Thanks, Toph, for believing in me." His voice is barely audible. The earthbender smiles to herself, pleased she could make him happy. She grabs his wrist and pulls him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get some food. I'm starving."

As the two teens engage in small talk at breakfast, Aang notices Iroh eyeing them thoughtfully. He contributes nothing to the conversation, just sits there quietly.

The airbender shifts his focus to the pale-skinned girl on his left. He remembers how she made him feel better earlier when he couldn't heal her. It was almost like she could do that effortlessly. The thought makes him smile. Ever since the war ended, their relationship has only grown stronger. They get in fewer fights, and when they do, it resolves itself quickly.

Aang has watched the changes in his friend over the years. The difference between who she was and who she is now is immense. Back then, she was opinionated, brash, and a tad violent. She was also completely repulsed by girly things like appearances and manners. While she still tries to come across as tomboyish, Aang realizes she doesn't mind dressing up or actually acting like a lady sometimes. She's become sensitive to others' emotions and wise when it comes to dealing with people. She's careful and clever at the same time.

Aang can't help but notice how beautiful she's becoming. Maybe she was always attractive, but a thought like that never occurred to him because of his obsession with Katara. Toph is taller, not enough to surpass him—he's grown a lot, too. The curves of her body are delicate, making her appear fragile. The fact that he knows she's not makes it seem like she has a secret. Aang chuckles internally. She is dangerously beautiful. Or beautifully dangerous.

"It never ceases to amaze me how time can change someone so much," Aang hears Iroh say.

"Huh?" he asks, breaking out of his daze. Toph has left the table with Hope, and Iroh is the only one left.

"I mean Toph," Iroh says, eyes shining with amusement. Maybe he knows what the Avatar has been thinking about. "She is quite charming now. And beautiful."

"Yeah, she is," Aang says almost dreamily. He blushes as soon as the words are out, but Iroh pretends not to notice. "So, uh, how's Zuko?" He's desperate to change the topic. The old man's eyes light up.

"He is doing his job wonderfully." Aang can tell Iroh loves to talk about his nephew. He's proud of the young Fire Lord. "Normally, someone in a position of such power like his would find it tedious and tiring, but Zuko has never been so lively. I believe he is finally at peace within himself, and it shows. He has himself a lovely new lady-friend."

Aang is just about to ask what happened to Mai when there is a crash and someone starts crying loudly.

"Shhh, it's alright," Toph croons to the teary child. "You're going to be okay." She hears Aang sprinting down the hallway and does a mental countdown. _Three… two…_

"What happened?" he asks, frantically scanning the room for danger. His eyes fall on Hope, who is holding her arm and wailing.

"She fell off the table and into the chair," Toph tries to explain calmly, but her breathing is shallow, her voice is shanking. "I think her arm is broken." She has no idea how to handle this.

"Okay," Aang says, switching into survival mode. "I need a brace and some strips of cloth. We have to re-set the bone so it can heal properly." Then he sees Hope is also bleeding a little. "We need medicine, too."

While Iroh sets off for the kitchen to see what he can find, an idea forms in Toph's head.

"Aang," she says, but he doesn't hear her. He's freaking out way more than necessary.

"Aang!" He whips his head toward her, surprised by her forceful tone. "We don't need that stuff."

"What do you mean? Of course we need it!" He sounds panicky.

"You can heal her," Toph says. When he starts to object, she cuts him off. "You have to try. Listen to her. She's in pain, and you can stop it." They fall silent for a moment. Hope's sniffles are the only sound.

"She is right, Avatar," Iroh says from the doorway.

"But…I, I can't," Aang whispers. Toph steps in front of him and squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"Yes, you can. I believe in you." The airbender takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on Toph's hand. He moves forward and kneels beside Hope. He bends water right out of thin air—a trick he learned from Katara a long time ago—and places his hand on the child's arm.

"This won't hurt a bit. I'm going to fix it." Aang sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than anyone else. He breaths deeply again, and the water glows blue. When he takes it away, no one moves for a very long second. Then Hope wiggles her arm and smiles hugely at Aang. The whole atmosphere, which seemed to have been holding its breath, suddenly changes, and everyone sighs in relief.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Hope exclaims. Aang sucks in his breath, but, to Toph's surprise, he accepts the new title and hugs the little girl.

"Come, young lady," Iroh says to Hope. "I'll get you some sweets. You deserve it because you are so brave." She follows him out of the room, ecstatic by the prospect of dessert for breakfast.

"Has she ever done that before?" Aang asks when they are alone. "Called us her parents, I mean." Toph puts on a sad smile.

"Yeah, once," she answers. "It's heartbreaking, though." Aang remains silent for a moment. Hope's parents were the people they met at the ferry docks outside of Ba Sing Se. They were the people who traveled with them across the Serpent's Pass, the ones who had a child on the side of a dusty road. It's devastating that they waited so long for the end of the war only to be taken from the world and its new-found peace.

"So, we're parents now," Aang states with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah," Toph says. Her face darkens when she come to a realization. "What happens when she asks why her parents aren't married?" Her heart stars to pound in anticipation of what he's going to say.

"I don't know, but," he rubs his arm absentmindedly, "I'm _not_ going to change any diapers!"

"Oh, shut up!" Toph says, punching his arm playfully. "She's three; she doesn't wear diapers." Then they both start cracking up, excited and frightened by the thought of raising a child together.

Aang's laughter dies down and he pulls Toph to his chest. His heart beats in her ear. It's steady and soothing, and she feels lulled by its rhythm. She hugs him back with a soft smile on her lips.

"Thank you, by the way." Aang's voice is muffled by Toph's hair, "You believed in me, and that's what helped me heal her.

"Don't thank me. You had the power to do it all along," Toph says. She can feel the blush gracing her face. Aang holds her shoulders and stoops his neck to look her in the eye.

"I've been trying to master healing for almost three years. You broke through that barrier." The distance between them begins to close. Toph's not sure who is the one actually moving forward. To her, the room is suddenly very warm. Her stomach drops when she can feel his breath on her lips. He smells like fresh air…

"Aang! Toph! A letter has arrived for both of you." The sound of Iroh's voice makes them jerk their heads up and take a healthy step away from each other.

"We should go, um…"

"Yeah, get the letter…"

The two teens walk into the living room rather quickly. Both of their faces are bright red, and they are making a point to stand a distance from each other. Iroh definitely interrupted something.

"Where's the letter?" Aang asks. Iroh blinks at him, not understanding.

"What letter?" Now it's Aang's turn to look confused.

"You just called us in here because a letter arrived for us. Where is it?" Iroh taps his chin and narrows his gaze, trying to remember.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes, you did!"

"Mmm," Iroh hums. "I've must've made a mistake. As you can see, there is not important mail for you today." He gestures to the table of parchment beside him. Aang raises an eyebrow and leaves the room. Toph heads in the opposite direction he's going.

Once they are gone, Iroh reveals another parchment from his sleeve. The dried red ink bearing the Fire Nation seal has been broken and its contents read through by the old man. He suspected something of this nature would make its way to Aang and Toph eventually, but its timing could not be worse. He would give it to them soon, but not now. It could jeopardize their mission. _Poor Aang, _Iroh thought to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

**AN: **yay, Aang can heal! i figured it's necessary for the Avatar to know how to do it, so i put in in. rebels and conspirators are in the Fire Nation! will Aang and Toph be able to save the world _for a second time_? and for another burning question: what is Iroh hiding?

until next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **off to the fire nation! Whew this is going by quickly. Aang is learning a special skill from Toph. Hopefully he isn't as blocked as before…

* * *

Everything is packed and ready to go. Appa is well-rested, eager to begin another thrilling journey. Aang is his usual cheerful, optimistic self. Even Iroh seems to be smiling more, excited to return to the Fire Nation. Toph is the only one frowning.

"What are we going to do with Hope?" she asks during a quiet moment. "I mean, she can't exactly go into battle with us. We're headed for dangerous things."

"You don't have to worry about that," Iroh answers, stepping forward. "I will take care of her when we arrive. She, Appa, and Momo will be safe in the palace." Toph nods her agreement. Aang lets out a breath; he seems to be relieved his pets will be taken care of as well.

"We will fly to the edge of the Earth Kingdom and board a ship to the Fire Nation," Iroh explains. "We can't risk letting the rebels know the Avatar is close, and Appa is easily spotted in the skies. You two will have to go into hiding until things are settled, one way or another." Aang gulps audibly. Toph squeezes his hand when she feels his pulse falter. He grips onto her hand tightly.

"Okay, then," Toph says. "I guess there's nothing else left to do here." Everyone climbs onto the sky bison without another word.

* * *

A small figure on a black-as-night ship stands alone, facing the water. Her sightless eyes wander over the dark landscape. Despite it being early fall, nights at sea are cold. Toph breaths in the salty smell, feeling liberated after a month in a city she still despises. It's so open out here. So big.

"Where's Hope?" a quiet voice says. Of course, Toph knew it was Aang. Being a metalbender has its perks, and she can see everything on the iron ship, so to speak.

"Asleep," she answers in a whisper, although she's not sure why. No one's around. Maybe she doesn't want to disturb the peace. "It's been a long day."

Aang nods. They flew non-stop on Appa for twenty-one hours before they reached the shoreline. They've been on board for five hours, and neither of them really slept much. It'll take at least a week to get to the Fire Nation.

A pair of strong arms wraps themselves around the tiny girl's body. She turns herself toward the boy they belong to, accepting the warmth his body offers. Her own arms slide around his neck. When he dips his head to rest on hers, her eyebrows furrow on confusion.

"Are you growing your hair back?" she asks Aang, reaching for his head.

"Yeah," he says with a half-smile. "Since we have to go into hiding, I guess it's best if no one recognizes me." A genuine smile graces Toph's lips.

"Just like old times." She pulls away from their embrace awkwardly, remembering the moment they shared after he healed Hope. She scratches the back of her neck absentmindedly. "I think I should go to bed now."

"Okay," Aang says. Toph is hit with a sudden desperation. She doesn't want to go to bed alone. She wants him there with her to chase away the nightmares that sometimes haunt her. But she knows better than to ask. It would be too weird. Kicking a pebble that somehow made its way onto the ship, she turns to walk to her chambers.

"Wait," Aang says. Toph halts, wondering what he's about to say. "Do that again."

"Do what again?" The airbender walks toward her, excited about something.

"Kick the ship." Without bothering to ask why, Toph does so. "I saw that."

"Of course you saw that. You're not the blind one," Toph establishes, rolling her cloudy eyes.

"No, I mean, I saw that the way you see things." Toph hears the smile in his voice, and she grins as well, finally catching on.

"So you've been practicing." She rips a piece of metal from the floor like it was paper and hands it to him. With his best effort, Aang is able to make a tiny dent in it.

"I'm still no good at actually bending the metal, but I can sense vibrations in it like you can. I'm making progress," Aang says.

"That's great, Twinkle Toes," Toph praises. "Keep working on it. Seeing with metal is a lot harder than see with earth, but you managed to master that."

"Thanks to you," he says softly. Toph's cheeks heat up.

"Well, goodnight." She waves and walks to her bedroom. She can feel his gaze on her back, and she hopes he's smiling as big as she is.

That night, Toph dreams that strips of metal come to life and attack Aang. She tries to help, but she's glued to her spot, forced to watch helplessly. When she wakes screaming, no one is there to comfort her. No strong arms embrace her. No voice tells her it's going to be okay.

* * *

Aang stays awake most nights long after Toph has gone to bed. He looks out to the water, amazed by the sight he sees. Since the first day they set sail, the days and nights have been cloudy and bleak. But this night is clear. Millions of stars are visible in the black sky and are reflected on the smooth water of the ocean perfectly. It looks like the ship is floating in space. Aang's heart breaks when he realizes Toph will never see something this beautiful.

Breathing deeply, as he has been taught by all the teachers he's had, Aang concentrates on the vibrations under his feet.

"Feel the earth inside the metal," Toph's voice echoes in his head. "It's there. You have to know that to bend it. Like healing or lightning, it's just an extension of its mother element. In order to control it, you have to extend yourself. _See_ the earth."

The railing Aang has been holding onto gives in and breaks off. He smiles to himself. _Progress,_ he thinks. He twists the metal rod, willing it to change shape at his command. Metalbending makes him feel so strong. No wonder Toph likes it so much.

* * *

**AN: **aw that was cute. And fluffy. Sorry about that. Most of the action in this Romance/Adventure story is toward the end, so you'll just have to wait a while. Again, sorry.

Tell me what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, can I show you something?" Aang asks Toph on their second to last day on the ship. Toph nods and hold out her hand so he can guide her. Not that she really needs to be guided, but she likes the feel of his hand in hers. He pulls her though the maze of passages until they end up on deck. No one else is around.

"What do you want to show me?" Toph asks. To answer, Aang holds something out in his hand. Toph raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain what it is since she can't see.

"It's a metal rod. I bent it last night." The earthbender's eyes light up as she grabs the object in Aang's hand. She can tell it came from the railing on the deck of the ship. It's been twisted and creased perfectly down the middle.

"Great job!" Toph approves. "How long did it take you?" He shrugs modestly.

"Not long, actually." Toph doesn't see the blush creeping onto his face. "I just remembered what you told me." Toph's own words echo in her mind. The thought of him recalling her instructions makes her smile.

"Ready for Step Two?" she asks with a devilish grin.

"What's Step Two?" To answer, Toph bends the metal around Aang's ankles. He's now stuck to the floor of the deck.

"Get yourself free." The airbender snorts in spite of himself.

"Still not going to go easy on me, huh? As you wish, Sifu Toph." He performs an over exaggerated bow before concentrating on the metal holing him captive.

Toph stays with him the entire time, waiting for him to make something happen. She paces, forming and re-forming her space rock bracelet (it's become sort of her own little stress ball). She says nothing the entire time. No words of encouragement. No advice. Not even any insults. He has to figure it out on his own.

Shortly after his breathing turns shallow (he was about to give up), something happens. The iron around his ankles crumples and falls away. Instead of looking happy, he slumps into a sitting position and rubs his feet. Being held hostage by an inanimate object isn't fun.

"I'm proud of you," Toph congratulates. "You're starting to get the hang of it."

"Thank you, Toph." This time, his bow is genuine. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"No need to get mushy," Toph says to hide the fact that she's blushing.

"Yes, there is," he says, laughing slightly. "Come here."

He grasps her wrist and pulls her toward him. Toph is expecting a hug, so she's surprised when his hand slips behind her neck, and he plants a gentle kiss on her forehead. There's no use in hiding her flushed face now.

"See you at dinner." And just like that, he's gone.

* * *

They're having meat. _Again._ Aang rolls his eyes when he hears the cook is making roasted hippo pork. The whole crew on this boat is Fire Nation, and they love their meat. The airbender tries to eat his salad slowly, so he won't finish the food before the main course is served.

He takes a sideways glance at the slender figure eating next to him. Toph doesn't seem to feel as awkward as he does. He doesn't know why he kissed her forehead earlier. Gratitude for all she's taught him? No, he thinks with a bitter shake of his head. He knows he can't deny it anymore. He has feelings for his strong-willed earthbending teacher.

The thing that stumps him most is why. Why has he developed a deep caring for her that goes past friendship? Maybe it's her subtle change in personality. Maybe it's because she's proven how loyal she is to him by traveling the world all over again with him. He knows for sure he has always loved her. But he figured it was more a brother-sister relationship. His best guess is that, before Sozin's Comet, all of his attention was directed toward Katara.

Only now, two years later, does he realize why he craved the waterbender's affection. It's because he was raised by monks. He had no real parents. When he met Katara, she was like the motherly figure he had always wanted. He was so stupid back then. But, now, he's over her. At least, that's what he tells himself every day.

"Right, Aang?" He barely registers Toph's voice, which pulls him out of his thoughts. She and the others at the table are slightly chuckling.

"Huh?" he asks, totally out of it.

"I just said last time you were on a Fire Nation ship, you had a full head of hair then, too." She ruffles the dark hair on his head. He gives a halfhearted laugh, and a small smile graces his lips.

"What's wrong?" Toph asks quietly. She senses he isn't really into the conversation.

"Oh, uh, I'm just tired," he lies. He doesn't want to tell her that _she's_ the only thing on his mind. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay," she says, a little surprised by his uncharacteristic glumness. "Goodnight."

The airbender grunts his response and heads for his room. Not a moment after he closes the door, there is a knock. Aang opens it to find Iroh holding a scroll.

"There is something you need to read, young Avatar." His voice is grim. He hands him the scroll. It's a letter.

* * *

Aang isn't at breakfast. That's the first thing Toph notices when she steps into the dining hall of the ship. Instantly, she assumes something is wrong. But, then again, it is the last day of their time onboard. Maybe he's just off making preparations for arrival in the Fire Nation.

As a part of her usual routine, Toph eats her food with Hope, and then retreats to the bathroom to freshen up with the three-year-old.

Hope giggles and splashes in the sudsy bath water and makes a sad face when Toph says bath time is over. The earthbender dries off the little girl and dresses her. There is a small smile on her face. She won't admit it to anyone besides Hope, but she loves the time they spend together. The child is so lively, and she always puts Toph in a good mood. Every day, she sees her more as a daughter. She doesn't know if it will remain like that forever, but she definitely enjoys it now.

When Aang doesn't show up for lunch, Toph goes searching for him. She finds him in his room, crouched against the wall. Judging by the fact he's wearing only loose trousers, Toph guesses he's been her all day.

"What's wrong?" she asks tentatively. He jerks his head up, as if he didn't notice her walk in and sit beside him.

"Couldn't sleep," he says hoarsely. Toph can't see that he has tears in his eyes, but she does notice his heart beat is way faster than normal.

"Was it a bad dream?" Aang bites his lip and slowly shakes his head.

"Then, what is it?" He's silent for a very long time.

"Iroh gave me a letter yesterday," he begins. A sound a rustling paper suggests he still has it with him. "It's a wedding invitation."

Before Toph can ask another question, Aang says in an emotionless tone, "It states, 'Avatar Aang and Lady Toph Bei Fong are cordially invited to the marriage of His Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko and Her Highness, Water Princess Katara'."

* * *

**AN:** aw, Aang is sad. When will he realize he **has** to be over her for good? I think a certain earthbender can help him take his mind off things…


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **here it is: Aang's reaction to the wedding invitation!

* * *

There are few things an airbending master lets himself ponder. If those topics are stressful, the best way to deal with them is to not overthink them. Airbenders need to learn to be free and wise. Drama is not good for a soul seeking liberty. So, the three things on the Avatar's mind drive him crazy.

First, there's the threat of balance in the Fire Nation. Aang suspects there will be, if not another war, an epic battle. He saved the world once already. Now he has to do it again? And who knows if he'll succeed a second time?

Second, he knows his feelings for Toph have grown over the two years they spent together. He thought he was ready for the change in emotion towards her, and he would figure out how he wanted to act on them. Would he tell her he felt this way? Would he treat it like a little crush and let it blow over?

Whatever plan he had in his head was put on hold when he read that letter. That _wedding invitation._ He's over Katara, he tells himself. He has to be. But something in his chest has ached ever since he read that letter. Katara was marring Zuko. How did it come to this?

"Aang?" a voice registers in his brain. He shakes his head, coming out of his stupor, and says, "I'm fine." He walks to his bed and slumps down, head in his hands.

"Are you sure?" Toph asks, kneeling next to him. She takes his hand gently to reveal his face. "I felt your heart beat. You seemed pretty… lethargic."

"I said I'm fine!" he almost yells. Toph just sighs and says nothing. He knows what she's thinking. She's offended that he raised his voice at her, but, because of her new sensitive personality, she won't leave him alone. She knows he really is hurting. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she says, "but I know you aren't fine."

"Why do you say that?" he asks lightly, as if he's trying to lighten the mood. Toph laughs slightly and motions to Aang's right.

"You reduced the iron door to a crumpled ball." Aang's head snaps up, and he looks at the doorway. Sure enough, the metal door is off its hinges and on the floor in the shape of an uneven sphere. He must've been angrier than he thought.

"Whoops," he says sheepishly. Toph laughs genuinely.

"At least, your metalbending has improved tenfold." She gets quiet for a moment. "Do you need anything?" When he doesn't answer, she starts to go. At the last second, the airbender grabs her wrist and whispers, "Thank you, Toph." She smiles and nods.

Before leaving the room, she picks up the door-ball, bends it to the shape it's supposed to be, and places it back on the hinges.

* * *

**AN:** very short chapter, I know, but trust me, next chapter will be pivotal!

Also, I was wondering if I should put in a Zutara chapter? Tell me what you think.


End file.
